<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steal a Kiss When I’m Lost in the Mist by haemies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641048">Steal a Kiss When I’m Lost in the Mist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemies/pseuds/haemies'>haemies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humblest Pleasures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Loves Teasing his Boyfriend, M/M, Or Maybe just Loves Him, Short &amp; Sweet, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemies/pseuds/haemies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck and Mark go on a date after a long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humblest Pleasures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steal a Kiss When I’m Lost in the Mist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING: very brief almost not there mentions of death (but don't worry, no one dies, just be safe while reading)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DONGHYUCK</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The first time they met, the flowers were blooming.</p><p>Donghyuck was nervous, his hands still shaking as he gripped onto the food tray.</p><p>It was his first time voting for the by-elections. Despite strutting confidently at first, his ID card had slipped off his fingers when he held it out, he had folded the bill one too many times. Of course, neither of those things had been traumatising enough that he’d struggle with voting for the legislative elections for the first time a year later, but still, Donghyuck was nervous.</p><p>That was how he found himself that day, munching away on the sweetest treats the café close to his college could offer, watching as the wind danced on the trees and through black strands of hair.</p><p>Back then, without knowing his name, Donghyuck only saw a boy, anxiously smacking the palms of his hands on all four pockets of his ripped black jeans before kneeling down to, as eagerly, open his backpack. Donghyuck grimaced, noticing the small pools of rainwater on the sidewalk—on the boy’s knees. But his coffee was bitterer than he usually took, so maybe the scowl was a small revenge from his taste buds. Convincing himself that was the case, Donghyuck looked back to his plate, only two macarons left to ease his nerves down. Then he heard soft thuds against the glass, the boy peered inside—hands shielding his face on the window.</p><p>Donghyuck blamed it on the fact that he had always been too curious for his own good, and knowing what happened in other people’s lives, even if he didn’t personally know them, had proved entertaining time and time again. With a defeated sigh, he wrapped the remaining macarons with a napkin, placing them inside his backpack as he made for the café door, leaving his coffee half unfinished.</p><p>The boy was still outside, fingers on each side of his head—pushing hard on his temples. As Donghyuck approached and his vision became clearer than it was through the foggy glass of the café, he couldn’t fight off the small smile that threatened to break onto his lips. Because the boy had looked much younger, but from that close, and even if they were hidden by a veil of panic, Donghyuck was able to make out all of the sharp angles of his face—the high cheekbones, his strong jawline.</p><p>“I’m sorry, is everything alright?” Was the first thing Donghyuck ever said to him.</p><p>Before he replied, his eyes widened slightly, giving him a touch of innocence with his dark and oddly twinkling eyes. His hands dropped to his sides as he took a quick breath, biting on his bottom lip when he answered.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Donghyuck pressed on, looking down at his legs. “You literally just kneeled in a puddle.”</p><p>The guy’s eyes followed his own, stopping at the rips in his jeans. Behind the thin threads of denim, his knees were damp. He sent a quick, embarrassed look to Donghyuck before holding the ends of the sleeves of his cardigan and wiping his knees.</p><p>“I guess everything is not alright.” He replied, eyebrows falling into a frown seconds after. “Wait, that sounds incredibly dramatic. I just forgot my books in my room. And my phone. Now I can’t call my roommate to bring them to me and I have an exam in about twenty minutes.”</p><p>Donghyuck was a good person. He always honoured public transportation rules and offered his seat to older or pregnant people. He always helped his father with the grocery shopping and his mother with the cooking. In the ninth grade, he got sick after walking home in the rain because he lent his jacket to a girl in his class who had gotten her period without realising. So really, in his mind, Donghyuck was a good person. But this mumbling mess of a stranger in front of him, with his head scratching and pouty lips, he couldn’t help but indulge.</p><p>He slipped his phone out of his sweatshirt, extending his arm towards the other. When the guy stared at him, confusion seeping through his long eyelashes, Donghyuck fought back another smile. “Call your roommate.”</p><p>A few seconds passed, his eyes widened again and, with trembling hands, the guy held onto his phone like his life depended on it. While he fumbled with the phone, Donghyuck took the chance to glance him over again.</p><p>White shirt peeking through his dark blue and green cardigan. When his eyebrows were no longer pinched, they hid beneath tangled strands of black hair. The guy looked out to a different direction, the tone in his voice getting more relaxed as he spoke to his roommate. The profile that greeted Donghyuck was as pleasing to the eye as the front of his face. His nose was small, a tiny bump barely visible on the bridge. And, just slightly off the middle of his left cheek and down the same side of his neck, moles were scattered. Donghyuck had been staring so intendedly—maybe a little bit too much—he didn’t realise the guy had already finished his call and was handing his phone back.</p><p>“He’s going over to my department now, I should go.” He said, throwing his backpack over his shoulders and taking a step in the direction he looked towards earlier. “Uh, thank you?”</p><p> “You should and you’re welcome. Good luck on your exam.”</p><p>Donghyuck couldn’t forget the smile he gave after thanking him again. Not on his way to his own department, not in the forsaken Modern Political Thoughts of Western Europe lecture, not in the bus back to his dorm, and especially not after he was done with his Oriental Political Thought homework and his phone alerted him to a new message that read:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>From: 0101990148</p>
  <p>Hey, I just wanted to apologise for running off like that today. I was panicking too much. And thank you for letting me borrow your phone. You were a lifesaver.</p>
  <p>It’s Mark.</p>
  <p>The guy you helped earlier.</p>
  <p>Sorry, I forgot I didn’t tell you my name.</p>
</blockquote><p>Back then, Donghyuck saved his contact under Seong Chunhyang, the great beauty from the tales of Joseon, who left for Hanyang and was later rescued by Yi Mongryong. Now, when his cellphone lit up with a new message, a single heart greeted him back.</p><p>And the flowers were blooming again.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>From: ♡</p>
  <p>I’m almost there baby</p>
  <p>My bus was half an hour late ㅠㅠ</p>
  <p>You can punish me later ㅠㅠ</p>
</blockquote><p>A chuckle escaped his lips as he let Mark know he would be waiting for him outside. They hadn’t been able to go on a date for months since their classes and workload got more and more difficult as the semester went on and, although Donghyuck wanted nothing more than just have one full day where he could be alone with his boyfriend to enjoy his company, he wasn’t upset.</p><p>Mark always followed his schedules adamantly, even arriving early so others wouldn’t have to wait. Him being late, especially on a date, had to be warranted. His bus being late was just that. Because, unfortunately for them, they still hadn’t gotten their licence, nor had enough money to buy a car even if they did.</p><p>So Donghyuck didn’t mind waiting. The flowers were starting to bloom, after all. There was only one week before the semester started and spring was slightly colder this year. Donghyuck tucked in his sweater further into his slacks before closing his coat. The wind picking up on the rows of trees when, from the other side of the road, his boyfriend waved eagerly. Donghyuck waved back, softly laughing as Mark ran from the crosswalk and up the stairs, tripping over the loose laces of the worn-out black Converse he loved so much. When he stood in front of him, Mark lifted a single finger, left hand resting on his chequered black and white pants as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have ran all the way here, you’re an old man.”</p><p>“I'm—” He paused to gulp deeply. “I'm late. I'm sorry Donghyuck-ah, I should've left earlier.”</p><p>Donghyuck shook his head, offering a smile while holding Mark’s finger to bring it back down. “It’s okay, don’t worry. It’s still early, we have time.”</p><p>When Mark smiled back, spring undoubtedly arrived. With soft crinkles around his dark eyes, the rush of pink high on his cheeks from moving too fast. And his lips as soft as the flowers around them.</p><p>“Should we go in then?”</p><p>Donghyuck nodded. “Too bad I already bought our entry passes, we could've used the senior discount.”</p><p>“Stop teasing me,” Mark whined, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. “I'm very fit.”</p><p>“Sure you are, baby.” Laughed Donghyuck, playfully patting his boyfriend’s butt.</p><p>Despite rolling his eyes in response,  Mark’s smile grew even wider as he slipped his hand in Donghyuck’s own, interlacing their fingers while making their way through the big glass doors of Seoul Botanic Park. As soon as they walked in, the smell of nature was evident—enough to make anyone feel at peace from how fresh it was.</p><p>Greenery was at every corner. From tall, luscious trees to the shortest bush. From the giant windows, the sun shone through, basking all the flowers and potted plants with its warmth. And Mark’s shoulders, that had visibly relaxed underneath the black sweater he wore.</p><p>There were times, more often than not, when Mark would compare him to a summer’s day. That he was too radiant, that his loving ran fiery hot—scalding to the touch. That even on his gloomy days, there was still a light to be found in his eyes. And Donghyuck wondered, as he stared off into his boyfriend’s eyes and saw his own reflection, if Mark ever realised where that light came from. Yet never questioned him about it, for his boyfriend was too lost in his reveries. Instead, he would pinch his cheeks, and with his ears flushed, Donghyuck would joke Mark had spent too much time reading Shakespeare for his classes.</p><p>But Mark stood just steps away from him, crouching next to a small cluster of cherry tomatoes. The sun shimmering on his skin, a giggle falling from his lips and his eyes crinkling when Donghyuck joined him.</p><p>“Isn’t it sad cherry tomatoes are so delicious?”</p><p>“Why would it be sad?”</p><p>“Because,” Mark said, laughing as he looked back down and taking in how bright their red was. “They’re quite adorable. I'm starting to feel bad for liking them so much.”</p><p>Donghyuck bit off a smile. “Hyung, you know people usually want to eat things they find extremely adorable, right?”</p><p>“Well, yes but look at them. They’re so tiny, one single bite and they would be gone.”</p><p>“Woah,” He chuckled, poking his boyfriend’s ribs. “You’re quite adorable.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s knees cracked when he stood up, already starting to feel discomfort building up in his legs from the position he was in before. Mark, however, seemed to be as comfortable as a feather. But he knew better than to trust his boyfriend’s judgment. Mark was the only person whose back didn’t break with KU's awful mattresses. Or he was always too tired to even feel it at all. And maybe, his boyfriend was a little in better shape than he was. Whichever the reason, Donghyuck still extended his arm out, waiting for Mark to take his hand to help him back up.</p><p>The walk around the indoor garden was therapeutic, smelling every fragrance, dipping in every delightful colour, and his heart swelling up to take pictures of the beautiful trees, the careful arrangements, of Mark standing in front of an archway of curved plants in the shape of hearts.</p><p>“Hyung, you have to stay still for me to take the picture. Stop looking around.”</p><p>“Wait here.” Mark said before running off.</p><p>While waiting for whatever it was that took his boyfriend’s attention from him, Donghyuck went back to snapping pictures and recording quick videos—closing in on the names of the plants he found most beautiful. Until there was a squeeze on his shoulder. Mark was back, behind him a girl in her apparent teens. Before he had the chance to ask, Mark grabbed his phone, turning to place it in the girl's hands instead.</p><p>Donghyuck followed pliantly as he was guided back in front of the archway, this time standing next to Mark and resting his head on his shoulders, hands subconsciously finding their own way and wrapping around his boyfriend’s arm. And he smiled. At the serene air around them, at the white of flowers in front of them, at the straw hat the workers wore, at the picture the girl was taking, but—most importantly—at Mark and how awkwardly he stood under his fingers, slipping out to thank the girl and retrieving his phone with a bow of his head. And Donghyuck smiled, because Mark tripped over nothing, lightly pushed him for laughing, and held his phone close to their faces to look at the picture.</p><p>“See?” Mark said, mostly of himself. “Much better.”</p><p>Oh, did Donghyuck smile. “You just didn’t want me to take pictures of you alone, right?”</p><p>“I was trying to make a memory with you.”</p><p>A blush made its way on his cheeks. It was always surprising whenever Mark spoke what was on his mind. Something that, until recently, had been reserved for their most intimate moments—under the chequered comforter in Mark’s bed when his roommate wasn’t around, fingers threading his boyfriend’s messy hair as his head rested on his shoulder and Mark would barely even whisper, but Donghyuck never missed it.</p><p>“Let’s go see the flowers before your cheesiness rots me away.”</p><p>He grabbed a hold of the hem of Mark’s sweater, pulling him towards the flowerbeds at the opposite side of the entrance. It was colourful, and bright, and full of joy. Small pots of flowers in white, blue, green, yellow and even the same purple as his hair the first time they met. And Mark went straight to it, giggling about how much he loved his hair back then. They gathered around the lilac flowers, Donghyuck’s eyes moved from the tiny bundle to the one next to it, white petals peeking in the middle and in pods and pods they continued.</p><p>“Sweet Alyssum,” Mark confirmed, leaning down to take a short whiff of the flowers. “Let’s have plants like this in our home when we move in together.”</p><p>If Donghyuck wasn’t struggling so much to read the scientific names of the flowers in front of them, he would have missed it. It was fast, gone almost as quickly as the scrunch of Mark’s nose when he got up again. Donghyuck’s mouth fell open ever so slightly, eyes blinking rapidly trying to grasp onto the situation—Mark mentioning the possibility of them living together, already calling it <em>their</em> home as if there were nothing more natural. It should probably have been scary, or maybe just off-putting, Mark already meant the world to Donghyuck, something that was very clearly mutual, but it hadn’t even been a year since they officially started dating.</p><p>His parents would most likely not be very open to the idea, his siblings would definitely make fun of him for it, and his friends would probably advise him against it but Donghyuck—Donghyuck had thought about it before. In rapid, aloof daydreams. Of what his future would look like, if he would ever have a place of his own, somebody to share it with. And now he had Mark, who was so much more than he ever hoped for.</p><p>He could picture Mark in loose clothes, hair in waves and his black-rimmed glasses smudged with fingerprints from studying the previous night. Mark returning from one of his pragmatics classes, a pout on his lips and his brows pinched together because the professor had a mysterious vendetta against him. They would have more time in the mornings, Donghyuck would be able to bask in Mark’s soft scent as his boyfriend clung onto his side, muttering in his sleep, without having to worry about any roommates returning.</p><p>But it was too soon. Everyone would definitely tell him so.</p><p>His throat tightened as he started, “What was tha—“ He stopped, unable to finish after Mark broke into a dozen sneezes. Donghyuck walked behind him, fingers finding the slider to open his backpack and reaching inside for the pack of tissues Mark always brought with him. When he stood in front of him again, Mark’s face had grown slightly puffy, nose and eyes getting pinker as he rubbed the back of his hands onto them.</p><p>“Hyung, are you dying?” Donghyuck asked anxiously, helplessness settling in his bones and he stayed still, patting his boyfriend’s shoulders as he struggled to stop sneezing.</p><p>“I think we need to leave, I can’t breathe right now.”</p><p>As soon as the words left his mouth, Donghyuck’s hand gripped his wrist once more, guiding him out of the indoors to the outside gardens. A lake spread long and calm onto their right, the city displayed just behind it with white buildings standing tall. But on the left, the same serenity from the greenhouse, with flowerbeds painted in yellow and the grass fluttering in the breeze. Donghyuck waited until Mark sat on one of the benches before crouching between his legs.</p><p>“Why would you wait until you could no longer breathe to say something?”</p><p>“Because,” Mark’s response was muffled, the tissue pressed hard onto his nose as he wiped his face. “I was already late today, I didn’t want to ruin our date again because I forgot I was allergic like a stupid little kid.”</p><p>“You didn’t ruin our date, hyung.” Donghyuck assured, hands resting on his boyfriend’s thighs, giving comforting pats. “And you’re not a stupid little kid, just very forgetful. But also very adorable.”</p><p>Mark’s eyes shut, a small sigh sounding through the air. “Don’t call me adorable right now, I can feel my face twice its normal size. And snot won’t stop coming. I can’t believe it’s our first date in almost three months and this is how it ends.”</p><p>It was impossible that even with bloated cheeks, swollen red eyes, pink runny nose and constant sniffling, Mark was just utterly and undeniably adorable and so, so easy to love. And maybe Donghyuck was too far gone, because his hand let go of Mark’s thighs, moving upwards to cradle his face. His thumb brushed alongside the apple of his cheeks, the skin warm to the touch.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to end right now little chipmunk, we can just rest here for a while.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Mark whined, head moving around to escape from his touch. “Don’t tease me when I’m having an allergic reaction or I seriously might die.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, baby.”</p><p>“Do I really look like a chipmunk?”</p><p>Donghyuck chuckled, sitting down to his right, interlacing their fingers together before looking back up to his face. Mark blinked slowly, the swelling most likely making him even more sensitive to the sun than he normally was, but even like this, he was beautiful too. Maybe a little more than usual.</p><p>“I think a cat that got stung by a bee would be more fitting.”</p><p>“Please look away until it goes down.”</p><p>“Why? It’s very cute.”</p><p>Mark groaned, head barely falling backwards. “Please.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. I’ll look away.” Replied Donghyuck, turning to face the opposite direction. “How unfair, my handsome boyfriend won’t let me look at his face.” He continued to Mark’s poking at his sides.</p><p>Silence settled around them as seconds turned into minutes and more minutes that he had lost count. But Donghyuck was at peace, starring out towards the lake, watching as the water swirled in the wind—accompanied by the flowers next to his feet, and Marks fingers fumbling with his own, locking and linking together, fitting like he was meant to be there. And he was, when silences were always this comfortable with him, when they, too, filled Donghyuck with a colossal sense of tranquillity and bliss. That not even his words from earlier seemed that outraged anymore.</p><p>“Hyung, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Hm?” Mark hummed, fingers still playing with his hand.</p><p>“Did you mean it?” Donghyuck paused. “About us living together. Did you mean it?”</p><p>His fingers froze. “What?”</p><p>“You said you wanted to have plants like those in our house when we moved in together.”</p><p>“Uh,” He started and Donghyuck could no longer keep his promise to look away when he stopped speaking. Mark’s eyes were still puffy and red and now widened in shock as he tried to find his words. “I, uh. I don’t—ignore that, Donghyuck-ah. The pollen must have gotten to my head quicker than I thought.”</p><p>Donghyuck shook his head, long hair falling into his eyes as he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “Tell me the truth, hyung.”</p><p>There weren’t many times in the eight months they had been together when Mark that been truly serious. Because no matter how prone to losing his composure he was when his academics weren’t going the way he wanted, or how quiet he got after long periods of time around a big group of people he didn’t know, Mark was still easy-going, effortlessly easy to be around and always ready to help when somebody needed. But sitting in front of him, even behind his ridiculously adorable and tumid face, Mark was sombre, lips tightened at the corners.</p><p>“I can’t lie and tell you I haven’t thought about it before,” Mark spoke and despite looking so serious, his voice wavered. “You know…the whole thing with my roommate and all. It just starting getting to me that I’m paying so much money for a shitty bed and even a shittier roommate, so I guess I just started…thinking about it. But don’t worry, I—<em>I know</em>. It’s too early, too—”</p><p>“Says who?”</p><p>Mark frowned, finally moving to meet his gaze. “Huh?”</p><p>“Who says it’s too early?” Donghyuck replied almost as quickly as his blood ran through his veins. He was doing this. He was truly doing it. And, surprisingly, not a single one of the nerves in his body were negative.</p><p>“Everyone probably—Lee Donghyuck, what are you trying to say?”</p><p>“I’m saying let’s do it.” He said, grasping Mark’s hand in his own again. “Let’s try it, hyung.”</p><p>“But our parents—“</p><p>“Will think we’re crazy. And probably so will all of our friends. But it’s okay, I don’t mind. Moving in together, I want to try it with you.”</p><p>Behind him, the sky was painted in hues of orange—sun starting to settle as Donghyuck’s heart thumped in his chest, yet he never had felt so light. This moment, with the wind growing stronger—dancing through the brown strands of Mark’s hair, their hands getting warmer despite the cold of the ides of March that Renjun would mention time and time again while studying at the KU library. And Mark’s lips tightened at the corners again, this time holding a smile. Donghyuck had never felt so alive.</p><p>“I can’t believe we made one of the most important decisions in our relationship with me looking like a chipmunk.” Laughed Mark.</p><p>“Cat stung by a bee.”</p><p>“That’s not better.”</p><p>Yet it was, because everything was better when it was with him. Donghyuck’s disposition, the use of his free time, his Jajangmyeon and his relationship with his younger brothers now that he had the point of view of the youngest son in the family by his side. And so much more, Mark gave him so much more.</p><p>Donghyuck let go of his fingers, not wasting a second before holding Mark’s face in his hands and leaning forward. Not wasting even the usual second he would to look around and make sure they were alone, because this moment was theirs. And Mark’s cheeks were so full in his palms, nose flushed, and his lips—oh his lips, even when slightly swollen, moved perfectly against his own—shifting open when Donghyuck nibbled, welcoming every swipe of his tongue.</p><p>Around them the air mystified, the water from the lake seemingly evaporated to the sky above. The first drop fell, and Mark automatically backed away, groaning as he patted the top of his head dry.</p><p>Donghyuck licked his lips, the mint of the bubble gum Mark always had when he was bored still present. “Before this moment ends, I have one condition.”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“No flowers.” Laughed Donghyuck, watching as his boyfriend hid into his own palms. “No matter how cute you look right now, I don’t want you dying on me.”</p><p>“We’re never going to a botanical garden again,” Mark whined, fingers cracking open so he could stare into his eyes. “Sorry our lives are going to be so sad without plants around the house.”</p><p>Donghyuck shook his head, taking his hand away from his face and pressing a quick kiss on the back before pulling him up to go back inside and shelter from the rain. He didn’t need flowers or any other type of plant. No mansion or high-end apartment. Just Mark and his pretty eyes, his soft touches, his forgetfulness and allergy to pollen, because he would always be there to remind him that plastic flowers existed, so did other fake plants.</p><p>After the Lilly pads, the seed display, they each left with different merchandise that they would, untimely, end up sharing. Mark slid his credit card into his back pockets—whispering to Donghyuck to make sure to tell him before they parted ways, clutching a tote bag with a single Lilly pad drawn in the middle before kneeling down in front of him, struggling to tie a knot with the thin straps of the anklet Donghyuck had bought. When he was done, he thanked the cashier once more, pushing the different coloured cacti mugs into his backpack.</p><p>With a smile, his chest bursting at the seams, Donghyuck followed. And even without flowers, it would never be lacklustre, Mark already brought so much life to his days anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the first part of a new slice of life series i'm currently working on of mahae being boyfriends because i'm going insane and I want a girlfriend so bad ♡♡ i already have like 46 "topics" (idk what to call them?) outlined to write about but i cannot believe i actually have to sit down and..write..the thing i want to make like..shocked and upset honestly..but yes, it's a series of them just being boyfriends and living their lives and being happy, sometimes a little sad and angry because we love realism in this house and if you think i'm projecting too much, aha no i'm not :))</p><p>ok that's all, i hope you enjoyed it and thanks for taking the time to read~~</p><p>hope you're all healthy and please look at <a href="https://fixnation.org/wp-content/uploads/cat-bee-stings-104__605-225x300.jpg">this</a> picture of a kitten stung by a bee so you can picture how mark looked at the end or if you just wanna see a very cute kitten.</p><p>p.s. english is not my first language so please feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes or if anything sounds weird and also let's ignore my incapability of writing summaries ♡♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>